Yuto Amakawa
Yuuto Amakawa is the male protagonist of Omamori Himari. On the day of his sixteenth birthday, he is met by Himari, who reveals that his family is one of the twelve Demon Slayer families who fought and slain ayakashi for hundreds of years, and that she is assigned to protect him from the enemy ayakashi out of an ancient oath set by their ancestors. Background Yuuto Amakawa was born in the rural town of Noihara, where he lived most of his childhood with his grandparents and Himari (as a white cat). He soon left Noihara for the city with his parents not before his grandmother bestowed him with an omamori, which, unknown to him at the time, protected him from enemy ayakashi. Upon arriving in the city, he met Rinko Kuzaki during his early years of elementary school. He was in a severly depressed state (a side effect from the omamori), and was constantly bullied by his classmates due to his inability to interact with people until Rinko helped him out of it. However, tragedy struck when his parents died in a fatal car crash when he was eight years old. With his grandparents dead as well, he was now an orphan and the only living descendant of his family. Luckily, Rinko and her family were able to support him. Appearance Yuuto is a young man in his adolescent years with an average body build, light brown eyes, and short brown hair with several bangs hanging over his forehead. His outfits vary throughout the series, his most common outfit being his school uniform which consists of a white, long-sleeved button-down shirt with a pocket located on his left breast, dark blue pants, and blue sneakers. He often wears a light blue t-shirt underneath his school shirt, as well as an yellow-orange blazer with red-orange accents which he wears over his school shirt during the fall or winter. He also wears a red omamori underneath his shirt, which was given to him by his grandmother when he was little, and is almost never seen without it. Personality Yuuto is shown to be a kind and gentle person most of the time, being portayed with a friendly and caring demeanor. However in erotic or perverted situations, he is shown to be shy and nervous, especially with Himari. Upon learning of his family's Demon Slayer heritage, he is initially dismayed, repeatedly declaring that he has no intention of fighting and instead tries to coexist with them. This idea later changes after he witnesses Himari's demonic side in Noihara and during the Christmas Eve incident followed by Shuten-dōji's and Tama's sudden appearance, realizing that he needs to start fighting in order to preserve his ideals of coexistience between humans and ayakashi. It's hinted that he has feelings for Himari. Plot Abilities *'Light Ferry': As a descendant of the Amakawa Family, Yuuto has the power of the Light Ferry, an ability that imbues ordinary objects (such as a pole or twig) with light-based energy, turning them into powerful melee weapons equivalent to that of a legendary blade. He can also imbue other weapons, shield himself from harm, and enhance his physical senses with it, one instance is when he imbued Himari's Yasutsuna to defeat Shuten-dōji. He can also use it to trap other enemies as well as explained by Hitsugi, once doing so against Tesuma. In order for him to control the Light Ferry, Yuuto must keep a calm mind and have good composure. Prior to having some control over it, the Light Ferry ability only emerged when Yuto was in a near-death situation. The Light Ferry power has only been descended to the male half of the family. Trivia *Yuuto is the only male character that play the main role in the series. *He is allergic to cats, this is shown in episode 1 when Ranmaru jumped and landed on his face while he was asleep and makes him sneeze this continues on his way to school too. References Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Demon Slayers Category:Males